


Christmas Eve

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Ok it gets pretty steamy in this, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, You know what scene it is, but like, first time writing that shit, idk i never wrote this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "'Cause you still look perfect as days go byEven the worse onesYou make me smileI'd stop the world just to give us time'Cause when you love someoneYou open up your heartWhen you love someoneYou may growIf you love someoneAnd you're not afraid to lose 'emYou'll probably never love someone like I doYou'll probably never love someone like I do,"—Lukas Graham | Love Someone





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fucking god OK I was very hesitant in doing this I never did this before but my god I am definitely going to hell
> 
> Happy pride 🏳️🌈

Akira and Yusuke entered the cafe, both shaking off small layers of snow from their coats. Yusuke blew hot air into his hands, Akira rubbing his arms until heated.

"My, the snow has fallen quite hard this evening..." Yusuke muttered, rubbing his hands together. Akira chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, I felt like I was gonna be buried alive!" Akira said, chuckling as he shook out show from his hair. Yusuke joined in on the laughter, helping Akira become free from the snow.

Akira turned to his boyfriend, brushing off bits of snow from Yusuke's jacket. The two smiled at each other, Akira grabbing Yusuke's scarf and pulling him down for a warm kiss. Yusuke smiled against the kiss, cupping Akira's cheek. Akira pulled away, pressing his forehead against Yusuke's with a large giddy smile.

"Go up to the attic, I'll be there in a sec," Akira said, slowly releasing Yusuke's scarf. Yusuke quickly gave Akira another kiss before pulling away and nodding. Yusuke pulled himself away from Akira and walked up to the attic while Akira walked over to make hot chocolate.

Akira drew in a large breath, his smile completely gone and replaced with a frown. He made the hot chocolate with a pit in his gut and a cold sweat hugging his whole body. He had just a few hours until he needed to turn himself in to the police. He needed to make his time with Yusuke count. 

Akira ran his fingers through his hair, the chocolate almost ready. He poured the drink into two mugs before forcing on a smile as he walked up to the attic. Yusuke was seated on the spare couch near the desk, Akira immediately sitting next to him. 

"Here," he said, placing the drink in Yusuke's cold hands. The taller male thanked the other and took a sip of the hot chocolate. Akira took a sip of his, wincing when the steaming liquid scathed his tongue. Akira pulled the drink away and held it above his lap while Yusuke was holding the drink closer than necessary to his chest. 

"So, it seems Niijima-san will be handling the Shido Case," Yusuke suddenly said, making Akira tense up. "I hope it all goes well, we've worked too hard for everything to fail,"

Akira's mug shook from how hard he was holding it. He held his breath, his smile twitching. "It won't fail,"

~~**_It can't_ ** ~~

Yusuke took a moment before nodding, "Yes, you're right. As always," a smile made its way to the bluenette's face as he leaned in and gave Akira a quick peck on the cheek. Akira giggled as Yusuke pulled away. "Oh, I nearly forgot, I have something for you," 

Yusuke pulled out a small box wrapped in ruby-red wrapping paper with a golden bow on top. He held it out to Akira, a warm smile on his face. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but I figured now was the right time..."

Akira set his mug down on a nearby table and took the box in his hands. He carefully opened the box, not wanting to ruin the wrapping paper, and found a cute keychain inside. He pulled it out, seeing that the keychain was a replica of Joker's mask. Akira smiled, biting back tears as he looked to Yusuke. The raven took hold of Yusuke's scarf and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

"I love it, Yusuke..." Akira muttered, pulling away just to speak. "I feel kinda guilty now. I didn't get you anything..."

Yusuke shook his head. "Your presence alone is enough," Yusuke closed the gap and Akira slowly took the scarf off, hearing the small thud of a coffee mug before feeling Yusuke's hand snake up to hold his lover's cheek. 

Akira threw the scarf away from Yusuke and quickly put his precious gift by his mug, deepening the kiss by taking hold of Yusuke's jacket and pulling him closer. The two pulled away for air for only half a second before locking lips again. Akira then kicked off his boots, Yusuke doing the same. After, the raven slid his hands under Yusuke's jacket, taking it off slowly before Yusuke finally got rid of it. Akira felt Yusuke's warm hands pull off his jacket, Akira throwing it away from him and pushing Yusuke onto his back, the taller boy moaning in surprise.

Akira pulled away, panting while giving Yusuke a guilty look. Yusuke was panting and his face was flushed. Yusuke's face twisted in confusion. "What's the matter?"

Akira bit his lip. "...I don't want to do anything you don't want..."

Still panting, Yusuke smiled as he pulled Akira down for a passionate kiss. He pulled away for a single second, "I want this..."

Akira smiled before leaving a trail of soft kisses down Yusuke's neck, earning a moan as he felt warm hands snake under his shirt. Akira made his way to Yusuke's collarbone while Yusuke was busy trying to take off the other's shirt. Akira pulled his lips away and let Yusuke pull the piece of clothing off, Yusuke sitting up and kissing wherever he could on Akira's exposed body. Akira moaned, his hands shaking just a bit as he grabbed Yusuke's shirt and pulling it up and over his head, the both of them now shirtless.

Akira let Yusuke tackle him, the two now returning to a make-out stage. Akira's tongue glided against Yusuke's soft lips and soon their session turned into a mess of tongues. Yusuke pulled away, Akira needing to stop himself from following, and started to leave feverish kisses on the raven's neck all the way down to his belt. Yusuke kissed along his boyfriend's abs while unbuckling him at the same time. Akira moaned, Yusuke removing the belt and throwing it away from the both of them, who were making out once again.

Yusuke slid his slender fingers in Akira's pants, making him yelp in surprise. Yusuke giggled, kissing along Akira's jaw while pulling the jeans off. Akira felt Yusuke take his socks with the jeans when he threw them with the rest of the clothes.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Akira woke up that morning to his alarm, Yusuke's bare arms wrapped around him. Akira immediately turned off his alarm, thankful that Yusuke didn't wake up. Akira sighed, kissing the knuckles of his boyfriend's hand. Akira needed to go and turn himself in, it's the only way to keep Yusuke safe.

Akira felt his eyes sting with tears as he carefully slithered his way out of Yusuke's arms, quickly searching for his clothes and slipping them on. 

After dressing himself, Akira planted a tender kiss on Yusuke's forehead. Yusuke stirred just a little, Akira silently wishing he woke up to see him leave. Akira was about to walk down to the cafe, but saw his keychain on the table. A sad smile made its way to his face as he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket, walking down the stairs with tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god ok 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Happy Pride month! 😄🏳️🌈
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> dear god I can't believe I wrote this


End file.
